If I Could Be Where You Are
by JeffC FTW
Summary: He was one step closer to achieving his destiny; she was tired of the way their relationship was going with time and distance - but in the end, the patience would always pay off. Love is always filled with complications and challenges, but never dies. Fourth in the Goddess and Monkey Series.
1. Distance

**In my saga for the Master of Monkey Kung Fu and Dr. Drakken's fierce sidekick, their relationship is becoming more and more complicated due to time and distance, but they never end what they have established. Attempts by DNAmy to come between them, numerous beats by Kim Possible - but will love triumph over all? Let's see what happens in the events of "Big Bother" and "Oh, No! Yono!"**

 **Nothing is mine. And the title as well as the story itself are named and inspired by a song by Enya.**

Chapter One

Distance

Just how much longer would this have to go on?

To make a long story short: she and Drakken would often be taken down by Kim, sent to prison, and then it would be time before they had a new scheme of his - which gave her time to fly across the ocean to her lover who had problems of his own. Always a new mystical artifact or weapon, but he was always taken down by the cheer squad like her. Just...everything was getting down to Shego's frazzled nerves.

Why was all of this coming as a surprise to her? She used to be collected about her relationship with Monkey Fist, loved the routine they went about: sparring sessions with the monkey ninjas for both recreational reasons and for the sake of it, then getting into bed at the end of the day. However, she would please him with her excellent cooking like any woman would for the man she loved.

Shego closed her eyes as she lay in bed beside the handsome man, a master of monkey kung fu which she'd taken up against Kimmy herself combined with her fiery powers, yet everyone always knew how that ended. Women tended to take everything around them more emotionally than rationally. If anyone called her that to her face, they would face her wrath.

Despite their worldwide notorious careers, they lived like two normal people when given the chance. Monty was the one to forget about himself so much of the time that it was _Selena_ who would do much of the "taking care of the house" for him and the monkeys. She would go into the nearest down, small as it was, and gather the groceries and such to make sure he didn't end up dying from lack of nutrition.

A year - had a year really passed since they had gotten together? It felt like longer than that especially with their lifestyles.

She had to try and assure herself that she was only stressed lately, that it always went away, and it did. Yet there was a tiny part of her that wanted more to their relationship. The fact that the common goal of world domination only did so much that she didn't want it to tear them apart in the end. Numerous times to have him come and work with Drakken, and Monty would snort at the "idiotic schemes", thereby marking it as a simple remainder of mutual friendship on their parts.

DNAmy had not bothered them in awhile, making her smile. Maybe the bitch got it through her thick head - or maybe she was biding her time until she had the right trigger to pull. That woman was nothing like the rest of them. To say what she did to them both in Africa months ago was an understatement. Shego found herself gritting her teeth whenever her own mind would drift back to Monty telling her that Amy genetically mutated her arms and legs - and her body even - to that of a gorilla! As if Monty would finally give in to her demands that way!

She leaned over and kissed his forehead before getting out of the bed and getting dressed into the clothes she'd bought in town after arrival. The green blouse fluttered about like petals, and the black jeans were bejeweled with a paisley pattern along the upper right side and down the left leg. Her body ached; she felt like relaxing today, just chilling, maybe get him through the head that they should make way for a spa for the day. He could be so rigid at times; meditation wasn't something she'd mastered with his help, so sometimes she wondered how on earth it would do so for him.

She had to keep reminding herself he had more ninja training while she thrived on easy action.

Now, what to do today? She pondered this as she boiled the breakfast tea over the stove and cooked up her specialty. The scent attracted the attention of the monkey ninjas who ooked for the banana pancakes that she could not refuse them. Their master was still out like a log; he had been working late in his study again before passing out beside her. Maybe later while he was supervising the training of the monkeys, she could sneak a peek and see what he was up to on the latest...

"Now, would a handful of you be interested in...assisting me today?" she asked slyly, giving them all a devious wink at what she had in mind. "We could go shopping today, look at the latest known designers in town, or maybe go to London for all of that..." The ooks she got were excited, like they wanted to catch a break and have some fun with her, but the lot of them could not risk a wrathful call from their master. Tempting as it was, she didn't want to get any of them into trouble, but this would all be on her.

~o~

"Selena?"

He called for her numerous times when he awoke, finding the bed empty. This wasn't the first time he awoke the next morning and found his lover missing. Either she'd be in the lounge relaxing over her latest fashion issue, or in the dojo with the monkey ninjas - or making breakfast, which he found enough for himself when he arrived at the kitchen. Sometimes it frustrated Monty when he needed her in the study afterwards. He had been up all night the last few days pouring over every ancient text and having just realized that another trip back to Japan was in order.

Another trip, and he intended to bring her with him this time around. They could make this work.

But today he had other plans, but at the moment was a mixed miracle. She wasn't around, which gave him an opportunity. There were important matters of bringing the monkeys back into the dojo for more sessions, but he'd been planning this one for weeks that even though it had been difficult, it was going to be worth it. His skin broke out into sweat just dwelling on what the results would be. He would make the trip to London now and no later, then return before the day was over. That is, if she came back before he did, and if another sumptuous dinner was prepared...

Or better yet...

"Kika, Svan, Yuku and Frizzy!" he commanded, and all four monkeys were at his call. "You four know how to handle the kitchen better than any of your comrades. By the time the day is over, before I return - and if Selena, Chippy, Nala and Didi return -" It wasn't a surprise that she would bring along the little rebel along with the other two females, just to set him off when he was their master. "- then everything has to be perfect. Here is the list of what should be present..."

~o~

The last heist she pulled off was nothing shabby, but enough to not attract Kimmy's attention or even her genius tech friend. She'd had the monkeys sneak into a bank from the back, disabled the security cameras and everything needed. Leaving the rest to herself, enough to gather more than enough cash for herself and then Monty, given his loads were limited now that he was no longer a legal nobleman or a member of the British museum. He was a criminal as she, and he wasn't always going to count on funds continually coming into his old accounts.

Just leave everything to the lady.

This new dress was for her next time she made dinner, and she thought about tonight as the night, with something new and fresh for her man. She was in the taxi with the monkeys, and the driver was very uneasy about having animals in the car - but the exception had to be made if the poor man didn't wish to face the wrath of the green-skinned woman who raised a plasma-blazing hand to his face to drop them off at the nearest corner so they would make the journey to Fiske Castle the rest of the way.

Thankfully, the driver didn't need to ask where she was going, nor did he need to.

"Finally, I thought he'd never shut up," she told the monkeys when she carried the bags - and one of them having nothing to do with her new dress and jewelry. Monty must have been waiting for her all day at the castle, which peeked over the trees. He hadn't heard from her since the note she left him in the kitchen. If he was going to get mad at her, she would handle it as she handled Drakken's yells. "Okay, Didi, you carry this." Shego knelt down and strapped the wrapped package on the monkey's back; it wasn't a heavy weight, so the little guy trained in the ninja art could carry it without trouble.

Monty was going to love tonight, which was a rare romantic time for them both in the traditional sense.

She loved those stories as a little girl, when her parents were still alive, but as she grew older, they became no more than stories for the youthful imagination. Monty wasn't exactly that type of romantic, either, but he would see it as a refreshing form of getting together, and he always enjoyed her company...but something inside Selena was expecting more between them.

Since she was far from trouble for the present, and so was her lover whom she loved more than anything she could remember, she and the trio got into the castle without trouble. "Monty?" she called, receiving no reply. The sun was setting by the time they returned. Was Monty in his study again, or the dojo? Or was he waiting for her in the bedroom...?

She searched high and low with Chippy and the ladies, frowning when she did not find Monty - but an exquisite smell caught her senses as she neared the kitchen. She couldn't help but grin. Monty wasn't a cook, but a handful of the other monkeys knew how to, and did he _plan_ this for them? He must have.

Was he being the knight in shining armor today?

Shego decided to avoid the kitchen altogether, instead choosing to make way for the stairs and finding the room she shared with Monty. He wasn't there, either, but she was in no hurry to find him because of her surprise to show him for dinner. First, she cleaned herself up and then applied a brand new perfume to her hair and skin; this one was lively with woods, greenery and icy pear which took her to a far-off place and would do the same to him. And now she found herself standing before the mirror and twirling around to admire herself. The dress was emerald green with side panels of black, a rounded neckline as well as a slimming form. Her legs were flaunted by tights of edgy black lace, finished with sexy black heeled sandals. Around her neck and left wrist was a treasure from the Middle Ages, the teal gemstones surrounded with lustrous, jagged gold frames. There was no way Monty would avoid skipping dinner and moving onto dessert.

By the time she was leaving the room did she nearly run into Chippy and another monkey named Yuku. She could hardly withhold her laughter. "You guys scared me half to death!" They chattered together and pointed behind them, telling her they would lead her to their master who had returned. About time! "Well, isn't he all about perfect timing..."

As it turned out, the grand dining room table had been set and sprawled over with red rose petals, lit with the best candelabra, and the rich aroma of Italian spaghetti reached her senses. Oh, the best ever! Sven was doing the honors of popping open the vintage wine that had belonged to Monty's great-grandfather, from what he told her once, and was reserved only for special occasions. And the master himself sat at the head, dressed all in black - not his ninja uniform - and just the sight of him radiated the class of the English lord. He smiled and stood, his sharp eyes shining.

"Selena," he breathed, reaching out and accepting her hand into his, guiding her over to the chair on his right hand side and seating her in like the gentleman he was.

"Your Lordship," she returned with a slight teasing edge, returning the kiss he gave her before he released her, for what the monkeys prepared for them at his command could not be allowed to go to waste.

~o~

"Monty, I have to go tomorrow morning."

He blinked at her in shock later in the afternoon the next day. Yesterday had been nothing but wonderful for them both. Dinner, making love, and tomorrow they would go to Japan together. Yet now she stood in the doorway to his study, and giving him the word that she was leaving AGAIN. When they were supposed to do this together this time! He was going back to Yamanouchi to seek out an ancient scroll supposed to have been hidden under the protection of Master Sensei!

He wanted to roar to the heavens - even Drakken - and demand why this always happened between him and Shego.

"I see," was all he could get out.

She blinked and gawked. "Is that all you have to say?"

"What else is there to say?" Monty asked, the waves ebbing. "Your employer is far more important than our quest together, obviously." He couldn't fight the bitterness on his tongue that it made her eyes widen before her entire face changed immediately to full-fledged irritation.

"Dr. D isn't as important as you are, but he's still -"

He cut her off, turning his back to her altogether. "Your employer and the man who is the father you haven't had for years, I know. But the fact that every time we are close to achieving our destiny together, he has to come in between us." Unspoken was DNAmy coming in between them, but to even voice it aloud would add to the ire brewing between them and they were both powerless to stop it. Yesterday had been wonderful, but he never found the chance to ask her the important question that had been kept locked away long enough...and it seemed now that it would have to wait painstakingly longer than he wanted it to. His beloved furious with him now for his lack of "enthusiasm" was the cause.

"Dr. Drakken - coming between us?! This is the first I have heard of it!" He didn't need to look at her and see her hands on her hips. "Monty Fiske, look at me when I am talking to you!"

By the time he turned around, he screamed and barely dodged a plasma blast that shot through the window in front of his desk, shattering glass anywhere. They hadn't had any severe disagreements since their relationship had begun to reach new peaks, so this was an unnerving setback on his part. "Selena, please -" he started, rising and bringing both hands in front of himself. He cursed himself for not thinking about how enraged she would be because of his choice of words.

"He wants me now because his next scheme is going to be...bigger compared to previous ideas." Her attitude had not changed at all, only softened so she could tell him what the blue-skinned scientist wanted to do now that he had to drag his sidekick away from the man she loved - the man she'd made great plans with that should never have been broken as it happened numerous times before. She knew he'd been looking forward to this, and despite the fire in her irises, she had been feeling the exact same way.

Monty had to sigh. If this was the way it was going to keep going, so be it. What was the sense in continuing to hope for something that wasn't going to happen?

Perhaps they never should have begun this partnership. They tried that one time with Drakken and Killigan with the Tempus Simian Idol, but all in vain. After that was a cancellation of any trips around the globe for his next search in monkey artifacts; she would always go back to Dr. Drakken. While fate brought them together as lovers, partners in crime did not seem to be the path for them.

Shego went on. "He plans to bring the entire continents together as one, like they used to be from the Carboniferous period to Jurassic - Monty?" She stopped upon seeing the faraway look in his eyes and instantly crossed over to him. He only looked at her sadly, the emotion building up within himself.

"Selena...I believe the time has come for us to put an end to the status of partners in crime that we have not been able to bring to fruition," he said softly.

A long moment of silence passed before she gasped softly, her hardened shell becoming that of an innocent young woman who had no idea what she'd done wrong. His heart wrenched.

"Are you...breaking up with me?"

Her choking voice made him stiffen. "Of course not! No, but I feel we must resolve this before it tears us apart forever...my love." He leaned in to try and kiss her forehead, but she pulled back, not wanting him to touch her in any way, and he respected that. "Selena, you are the fiercest warrior of a woman I have ever encountered in my lifetimes, and I will never regret our times we have had. I will continue to accept you as my mate for life - but it seems our journeys to take the world under our thumbs lie elsewhere. I walk my path alone to become the Ultimate Monkey Master, and you have your role to play as the underestimated sidekick of one foolhardy scientist whose genius is more limited than it appears." He shook his head. "I cannot force you to choose between that and me, so I must do the rare selfless deed in letting you return once more to him, and it will be a very long while again before we have our time together."

He paused to draw in a sharp breath. "I know I have said this countless times, but now is befitting because this may be the last step in my journey. The scroll at Yamanouchi will detail the prophecy of a mystic weapon, and when I have it, I will be unstoppable. And by then, I shall seek you out on my own this time," he promised her, reaching to take both her hands into his. "On my blood and bones, if I could spill any now, you will hold me to this vow, Selena."

She was no longer crying, but she was also incapable of speaking, losing her big girl shell and throwing herself at him, keeping her hold that he had to return as fervently. He didn't want to let her go, either, but duty always called before love.

~o~

A temporary trip to jail after Kimmy bested them once more. Shego had to admit she liked how the little lady upgraded her new getup, which was by far more slicker than her old one that the green-skinned vixen enjoyed tearing up for her amusement. Too bad mommy couldn't fix it, and too bad Club Banana ran out of the line.

The plan involving turning the world into the modern Pangaea? Bummed out again. It would have been fun to see, because now that she thought about it, it would have been refreshing instead of flying over the ocean to her beloved, make the trip faster...but the memory of their last day together before she went back to Drakken for the preparations came to light.

How could she not say anything to him? He had blatantly told her that being evil partners would never work out no matter how hard they tried. Damn it, she could have gone with him, but why couldn't she say no to Drakken this time?! Why did it always have to be like this?!

Her heart sank down to her stomach. Why were relationships so complicated?

Naïvely, she would have asked herself once why it couldn't be simple, before mature rationale returned with the reminder it was never meant to be simple. She despised how the heart was a weak thing to live with.

Shego spent four nights in jail - before a surprise appeared outside her window and shot the bars and stone away from her cell. She gawked when she saw who was there, and outside the shattered hole that revealed her cell - and herself alone. It was her private jet; how did -?!

"Oh, you little guys came!" she exclaimed when she saw who piloted it. The monkey ninjas had come for her. Laughing, she wasted no time in jumping in after them, after the pilot moved over to let her take control. She hurried to get them out of here before anyone saw her missing. This would most likely get the attention of Kimmy's friend and then get back to her, so she had to hurry.

"Where's Monty?" Shego asked after some time passed, and they were over the ocean in the event of time. She half-expected him to be here with her if his minions had come to get her. They all ooked and looked at each other; there was no mistaking the worry in their eyes. Then Chippy took something from inside his garb and handed her the newspaper article which detailed her and Drakken's latest foiled plot: KIM POSSIBLE PREVENTS NEXT PANGAEA

"Oh, right. He thought to surprise me by having you guys come after me while he chill-axed at home," she stated, but the glittering anxiety they shared did not change, which told her something must have happened...and her heart just about leaped into her throat. "Oh, man, what happened?!"

He was supposed to go to Japan for some ancient scroll detailing a great weapon beyond recognition, beyond anything else in his field, but now she had the terrible cold in her guts that he might have been...

No, she wouldn't let herself go that far now. Monty couldn't be dead, but if he was hurt, then he needed her more than ever, and that was a good enough excuse to hurry and get them to Fiske Castle.

For the rest of the ride, she pondered back to the day she made the decision that the opportunity to work with Monkey Fist might prove more beneficial than it had been with Dr. Drakken. That hadn't worked out because the force that attached her to the man who was her employer and somewhat father always pulled her away from this man who waited for her not many miles away now - but while she didn't completely abandon Drakken, she got Monkey Fist as a wonderful lover and someone she never thought she would share her life with.

And as for Monty Fiske, the man behind the ape, he was vulnerable and craving to be better than he was in another life, just like she used to be a long time ago - and that was why they belonged together.

His words still haunted her, however, since last time.

 _I will continue to accept you as my mate for life - but it seems our journeys to take the world under our thumbs lie elsewhere._

He had been the one to make that decision for them both...a decision for the best. Thank God it hadn't been her to lose control of herself and shatter what they had.

"Hang on, Hairy Hands," she said when the sight of Castle Fiske finally came on the radar. "Your green lady is coming."

When they landed safely in the moors, she jumped out and ran like her life depended on it. She was still in her prison uniform, so there had been no time for a change of clothes or heading back to her and Drakken's lair. She just wanted to see her man. The monkeys screeched and tailed after her.

There had been no time to look around and see if anything about the castle changed in her absence, only one thing on her mind. She let a couple of the monkeys lead the way while the rest flanked her like they were her little army, because they accepted her as their mistress. The grand staircase was no match for their speed and quick wits as they pounced about like a pack of wild apes in any jungle around the world. They looked out for each other and protected each other; they were her family.

"Monty!" she yelled, hoping he would hear her, getting no call back and stopping by the time they reached the master bedroom...and there he was, laying there, fast asleep but with a pained expression on his face. "Oh, my monkey man..." Shego moaned and hurried over, collapsing to her side and taking one of his hands into hers. He wasn't dead, thank God, but to see him like this...

It was then that when she took that hand into hers, she allowed her fingers to slide in and intertwine with his...and felt something hard within the calloused palm. Frowning, Shego opened his hand and gasped at what she saw.

It was a ring.

Her heart stopped. Could this mean...?

 _"Selena..."_

She looked up to see him looking at her through heavy-lidded eyes. A tired smile graced his rugged features. "Thank the gods you are here," he murmured. "So many days, hearing what became of you and Drakken..." The smile was gone then, replaced with a disapproving frown. "The world becoming the next Pangaea? That's foolish, if you ask me. What's next?"

Snorting, Shego shrugged. "Who knows?" Still holding his hand - and the ring - she brought it up and kissed the back, the fur caressing her cheek affectionately. "What happened to you? Your monkeys broke me out of jail."

His chuckle was ended with a few strangled coughs. Clearing his throat, he looked at her and answered. "In Japan, like I promised, I found the scroll, then set out for each of the keys..." Intrigued yet tired of kneeling, Shego hoisted up and sat down on the side of the bed, turning to face him. He went on, his smile changing drastically, to explain how he found each of the three keys that would have unlocked the mysterious mystic weapon: the first key had been yellow and guarded by a pit of sinking sand, the next being blue and protected by stoned dragon guardians - but the third and final was barred by a ferocious pit of lava, and it was that one which he'd used a captured Kim Possible and a young ninja girl from the local school to spring the trap and grab the key for him.

Before the stupid buffoon as well as his naked mole rat - and a _baby_ \- had beat him, left him to suffer under a pile of rubble before the knocked down monkey ninjas recovered and pulled him free. While Shego wanted to actually spit in that idiot's face, she almost bowled over and laughed that an _infant_ had beaten Monty - but seeing the look on his face made her hold it in. Right now, he was resting in bed because his spine had been seriously injured, but he wasn't paralyzed. Soon he would be back on his feet in no time.

"I was so close," he said bitterly. "Defeated by a baby - oh, what have I become now, Selena?" He had turned his face in the opposite direction, in the worst mood she'd ever seen him in. "I never even uncovered what the weapon's name and nature were, nor do I know where to look now, thanks to the blasted cheer squad and the little addition..."

He went on to talk on and on about how there were other mysterious powers connected to Yamanouchi that he would get to work to as soon as he was well again, but her attention shifted back to the ring that she found, examining it in her fingers more closely now. This thing carried two gemstones of unstoppable energy - the violet-blue tanzanite of Mt. Kilimanjaro paired with the fiery green helenite of Mt. St. Helens. Together, lightning and lava formed beautiful strength. Monty stopped speaking upon realizing she was only half-listening to him, but instead of getting angry, he reached and gently took it from her.

"I had wanted to ask you before our last night together, but it was deprived from me," he said. "And after what nearly became of me in Japan, as I lay beneath the rubble before the volcano, there was a part of me that feared dying and never seeing you again. I never imagined asking you this, but..." He reached and took her left hand, thankful there was no glove to obstruct. "...Selena Gough, will you do the honors of one day becoming my wife?"

~o~

Even though he was confined to bed rest for the sake of avoiding paralysis for the rest of his life and depriving him of his destiny, he strongly believed it was now or never, as she came to mind when he lay with broken bones, fearful he would never return to her. She was his world, and he could not imagine her living without him if she ever discovered what happened to him.

Swallowing, ignoring the stiffness in his vertebra, Monty waited for her answer.

"Yes, of course I will, Hairy Hands."

She almost threw herself at him before remembering she would end up increasing the difficulty of his recovery. Instead, she settled on laughing and kissing him as gently as she could, accepting the ring on her finger which glowed with the two forces combined. Lava and lightning - they were two as one. He whimpered at the feel of her body against his even though it hadn't been that many days to pass for them. "Oh, my little green vixen," he said huskily when she drew back. "How I have missed you."

She grinned deviously. "Want me to show you how much I have missed you, too, monkey man?" Which could mean only one thing, reflected in her glittering emerald eyes.

"Do carry on."

He had not bothered to dress into sleeping clothes, clad only in his ninja-fashioned underwear which matched his gi uniform; when Shego glimpsed this as she drew back the covers, her giggles were deep-throated when she leaned over that part of his body and pulled the covers back over herself, he uttered a strangled exclamation followed by a laugh, thinking about how this was one way to reunite after a tense parting and a near-death experience. He closed his eyes and exhaled, laying back and relaxing.

He had been so lost in his bliss that he failed to notice his monkey minions had been standing in the doorway watching as his lover's rear end stuck out in the direction of the doorway while she pleased him with her mouth, his facial features in response beyond his self-control...and by the time he reached his peak and she was downing him, the blinding flash of a camera caused him to roar in outrage and her to jolt, nearly scraping him with her teeth, and forcing him to bite back a scream.

"NALA!"

Said monkey screeched and turned to flee, her companions jumping after him for their lives. Monty watched them go, snarling through his teeth. He would get them for this, punishing them tomorrow with more hours of training. Shego, however, was unable to hide her grin as she wiped her chin of what little of his essence she hadn't swallowed.

 **This chapter was especially challenging to do, because I realized they have not had a real argument since "The Goddess and the Monkey". I also had difficulty bringing them together all this time as real partners in crime like in "A Sitch in Time", but eventually if that could not happen, then they were destined to remain as lovers from then on if not the way Shego originally intended when she first approached him. Again, credit goes to Coin of Light and Darkness for when Monty leaves her for what he does best, temporarily - and in the second story of the Monkey Adventures series, "To Kiss A Monkey Statue", this happened before he was doomed to walk the Yono's path, and she went with Drakken to retrieve him...only to succumb to heartbreak when she learned what became of him.**

 **To have him ask Shego to marry him in this part of the arc was what I intended since the beginning - and what better than with the Stauer Elemental Ring combining lightning and lava? ;D Oh, and I could not resist one of the monkeys taking a picture of the "reunion" while the others watched. XD**


	2. Journey

**Now we are at the highest peak of the challenge that is "Oh, No! Yono!" In Coin of Light and Darkness' story, Shego and Drakken both went right away and dug him up, but he ended up being abducted by DNAmy like we saw them together at the end of "Graduation" - and luckily, Shego got her revenge. ;) This finale does its best to not be TOO much like those events.**

Chapter Two

Journey

His voice was an unsteady rasp of passion.

"Oh, my love..."

Days had passed, and his back was getting better, but he was still in bed rest and hadn't therefore been active in the dojo which the monkeys were supervised under her watchful eye. She made damned sure to remain here as long as it took. She'd called Dr. D who understood perfectly, surprise, surprise, and let her remain there, but he intended to drop by in the morning. She almost groaned; he'd better have good reasons for coming. She was more than ready to tell him what she should have told him a long time ago.

That would have to wait. She was engaged now, to this man she lay gently over, rocking herself against him as tenderly as she could so she didn't snap his recovering back. He moaned continually with love and bliss, his strong chest heaving up and down with each breath taken, and his eyes were closed. She buried her face into the place where his neck and shoulder met, gently biting him and emitting low growls, all the while gyrating into the fire connecting her pleasure to his. She loved him...she loved him...so yes, she would be his wife one day, if times are hard because of their careers.

"Monty, mmm," she rumbled against him, her muscles clenching in her body as well as around him, shuddering when she leaped off the edge of rapture and accepted the flowing fire that was Monty's seed into her caverns. When it was over, she rolled off of him and laid beside him, pushing her thick hair over one shoulder before reaching to brush the falling locks from his eyes. He exhaled and turned to look dreamily at her, a lazy smile on his face.

"I never thought I would ask a woman to have me for life."

"And who'd have thought I would become a dreamy schoolgirl again?"

He chuckled. "Life's ways are always uncertain and never planted in stone - but few times we have to make it our own," he answered, shifting a little and wincing at a little jab in his nerves. Shego clicked her tongue and readjusted her position.

"You shouldn't move too much," she told him.

"After what we were just doing?" he countered back, his throat rumbling.

She slapped his shoulder playfully. "Hey, this was our way of celebrating." Correction: still celebrating their engagement for however long it would be until the time came for their union, however they would play it out.

Monty sniffed and furrowed his brows. "Hmm, yes it was - but it begs what my monkey minions are up to at this very time," he reminded her, and they both burst into giggling fits. If the monkeys were outside right now after last time when that picture was taken of her giving him a blowjob under the covers. He'd been offended and enraged, but she thought it was funny. No worries about leakage on the Internet, either.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, making them both groan. "I'll get it," she told him, kissing his cheek and sliding out of the bed to pull on the red satin robe trimmed with black lace. The decadent fabric whispered around her bared flesh and ended above her knees. The doorbell rang two or three more times before she growled, "All right, hold your damned horses!" And when she answered it finally, she bit back a gasp of dismay. "Dr. D!"

"Well, hello, Shego," he answered with a boyish grin and batting brows. "I hope I didn't interrupt - oh." His eyes bulged when they landed on her half-clothed form and a faint purple blush crept to his cheeks that he stepped back by one and lowered his gaze from her furious one. "Sorry."

"You couldn't have called first?" she snapped, stepping aside and letting him come in. "I was busy."

He looked around the place with a distasteful raise of one eyebrow then returned it back to her. "Really, I can tell," he said finally. "I have been so busy at the lair that I've decided I have not had a break in a long while. I thought perhaps I finally stop by and spend it with you and Monkey Fist."

"Here he is known as _Monty Fiske,_ and right now I am just Selena Gough, the woman who -" She decided now was a good time rather than later to raise her hand and flash him the ring now on that finger. "- is going to be his bride," she finished with a broad grin matching the Cheshire cat. Drakken's eyes bulged like softballs.

And was it schizophrenia or something when his reaction happened so fast?

"Why, Shego!" He erupted with excitement in a flash, stunning her and running over to her, sweeping her up in an embrace and spinning her around, laughing wildly. "My favorite little assistant and the daughter I never had - I never thought I'd see the day!"

He seized her by the arm then and began to drag her down the hallways until they reached the staircase. "Dr. D!" she exclaimed. "Where are we going?!"

"You are taking me to your monkey man, that's what! We are going to celebrate this happy occasion!"

She angrily reminded him that Monty was confined to bed rest because of his back, to which he snapped back into his doctor mode combined with an awkward teenage boy caught in an embarrassing moment. "Ah, oh...yes...ahem...thanks for the reminder," he stammered. "I guess I should just look for the champagne around the house and bring it up to the bedroom?" He cracked his stupid grin that made her roll her eyes.

"You should let me help you with that. Monty will be very grouchy if I leave you with him alone and did the job myself."

"Not to mention I have to give you both my blessings," Drakken reminded her, and now she felt like laughing with him.

~o~

He could get up and walk now, but because Drakken assisted, right after a celebration with the champagne Shego stole from a tropical island some time ago was in order. Monty Fiske confessed he was the happiest man alive now that he saw great things getting their way, yet rationally, it wasn't easy. Being buried beneath rubble and thinking he would die if he'd been left there had opened his eyes. When the monkeys brought him back, he had not been able to contact her, which told him she and Drakken were in prison still - but of course, the monkeys took his fixed boat and swam out to sea and reached the island lair to find her jet and spring her free, bring her back to him.

Life was too short - but it was also too short to just waste every day hiding and searching for something new thanks to the growing list of young people he loathed.

He needed to stop Team Possible, and this was the last straw. Too many times had it been spoken, but he swore it. Not only for himself, but for Selena. The mysterious weapon he fought for, came so close for, had to have something else connected to it, and he knew he had the texts around somewhere, as a backup to what the three keys should have unlocked for him had the cheer squad and the Yamanouchi ninja not intervened...

But tonight he was celebrating with her and Drakken, who had put his plans aside somehow and decided to focus on them.

"Shego, we need to start preparing for the location instead of the lair," he was saying as he sat down in the chair before them both. Monty was reclining in his own before the fireplace, his fiancée beside him, and she was kneeling comfortable as her employer droned on. "Shego, since you are the only evil family I have, this is all about you." She bared her teeth, growling at him, making Monty chuckle, and caused Drakken to shrink in his seat. "Ah, yea, I meant to say both of you," he added nervously.

"Yeesh, Dr. D, you think it's all about me? This is me and my man here," she said with a devious grin, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

He nestled into her warmth, half listening to Drakken. He never thought he would ever marry a woman he actually felt complete with, so planning a wedding was never on his mind. He decided to just leave it all to these two before them. However, he was surprised to learn where Selena wanted to have their special day. "P-Paris, my dear?" he exclaimed, sitting up straighter. The city of love - where he was sure they would attract the attention of the cheer squad? How could they -?

She gave him a form of the puppy dog pout which made him almost groan. "Come on, we can't do it in hiding. I love the risk of having a ceremony on top of the Eiffel Tower, overlooking the city, at night and with candlelight and roses, simple and so pretty...c'mon, Hairy Hands, please?" She batted her lashes at him that he knew he could not back out of this just for her.

"Fine, we'll have a simple, elegant Parisian wedding," Monty mumbled. "But what about...guests?" There always needed to be witnesses, and they could name a list of fellow villains to make the trip - except one whose name gave them both the willies. She was off the list, unless she planned to crash and ruin the day.

"So, let's count it all off." Drakken held up all five fingers of one hand, biting his lower lip. "Of course, Killigan, and let's not forget my cousin Ed -"

Motor Ed? The very name made Shego throw her head back and make a disgusted noise. That mechanical imbecile seemed to still look at her despite the knowledge she was in Monkey Fist's bed - but it was more than just that, between the two of them. "Please, continue, Dr. D," she said as she stood up and picked up the tea service that came in, held by the monkey named Yuku. She set it between the two men and did the honors.

"Senor Senior, Sr. and his boy - eh, what was his name?"

"Junior."

"Ah, yes, the buffoon who equals Stoppable," Monty mused with disgust, drawing a shared chortle from them both and joined in. Who couldn't disagree on that? "Do carry on, Drakken."

The blue-skinned man's face contorted as he pondered who else was possible, but then his eyes bulged. "I doubt you both will like this, and neither will I..." He trailed off there, both Monty and Selena knowing WHO he was referring to. Her teeth bared in a snarl.

"Not on my watch. If she comes near us, it's a trip off the tower thousands of feet down!" Selena declared, extending her claws and ready to blast forth at the imaginary DNAmy. Adrena Lynn as well as Camille Leon were also off the charts.

So the list was small but suffice: Duff Killigan, the Seniors, and of course, Motor Ed only because he was family in a small sense. And the monkey ninjas were vital, obviously. The crowd would not be enormous, but it would be just their love and all that mattered. Monty hummed as he accepted a kiss from her and his cup of tea. The planning was nothing extensive, but enough to make his new bride-to-be as well as himself happy, but a date was not certain. Only when the time was right, they agreed...

"Ah, look at the time! I must be going!" Drakken announced. "And Shego, when your time off is done, I look forward to acquiring that nanotronium that we've been talking about."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I look forward to that," she said sarcastically, "for including that as vital to your next doomsday device." Drakken heard the sarcasm as Monty did, but said nothing and only cracked his nefarious grin at her.

He stood up then and dusted himself off. "Perfect! Then you won't mind dropping me off at the lair? Oh, don't worry, you can fly back here in no time," he said quickly at the dangerous look on her face.

Monty turned his attention away from the duo in front of him and stared at the currently unlit fireplace. He knew she would come back to him, but in the meantime, since he could function for now, he could return to his study and look through the texts regarding the scroll he knew he had that spoke of the elusive, unnamed weapon and any additional details that would lead him to his destiny.

"Be back as fast as I can," Selena promised him, leaning down and kissing him before she showed Drakken out the door, being fully dressed since after he arrived at Fiske Castle, and the door closed with a soft bang, but Monty Fiske paid no mind. Grimacing at the stiffness of his back, he called for Nala, Svan and the other monkey ninjas to help him to his study. There was much work to be done.

Hours later, he found what he was looking for, breathing the name of the mystical force he was looking for, the rush of anticipation coursing through him like one great water source streaming in every direction of the earth - or should he say, the equally powerful _counterpart_ of the weapon?

"Yono the Dark Destroyer."

~o~

No sooner did she drop Drakken off did she get the invite - and it had been a call to one of the warehouses in Go City, her old home - did she get the word out suddenly that there was a storage for her next line of favorite shampoo and bathroom products, being herbal remedy and nourishment. Turned out her brothers had been screwed over, too, and Electronique had gotten them all with the Attitudinator...

...and how was she supposed to describe the changes in _herself_?

Good might be the best word since anything scientific would NOT do it justice. When Sparky got away with it, she was left vulnerable to her brothers who had all gone extremely hostile with her. Her brothers - Henry, Mathew, and Willie and Wally - had all gone evil on her, and they were now hunting her. That meant she had to hide...run and hide...and that meant hiding from her Monty since they knew about her relationship with him.

This took her back to the time she hid him from Amy in the Arizona Zoo they all used to go to, only this time was different because it was _her_ on the run. She had fled the scene, and it took so much effort to pull them off her tail. She had no idea what to do, and couldn't go back to Drakken because when she looked back on the past, she cringed. Everything she'd done had been so... _wrong._ And yet, she loved him like the father she'd lost. If only she could talk to him and get him to change as she had, but without the Attitudinator, it would take a great deal of effort, and even if she couldn't change him, he would just laugh in her face.

What about Monty Fiske, the man she was supposed to get married to?

Shego knew she had to protect him, by going to him and telling him she was going to hide just as she had gotten him to do so that one time. To see the crestfallen heartbreak in his face and his eyes, as well as his voice when he begged her to not go...to see the great Monkey Fist crumble as he feared losing her made her weep with him. Before she left, she allowed him to take her up to their bed and made love before she had to leave too soon after. Her plan was to make way for Middleton, the home of Kim Possible - their shared arch foe - and she would give herself a new name so her brothers would not find her.

She could have gotten an available position here with her child psychology degree, but a substitute teacher was the best she could get that didn't involve exposure and permanence. She had to remind herself this couldn't be for the rest of her life, and yet she found herself missing Monty and the monkey ninjas...she began to cry inside before she forced herself to remain strong.

What she never expected to happen was to actually make friends out of Kim and her sidekick, Ron - whose name she actually remembered in her good state. But difficulty came in terms of Steve Barkin, the man who had his eyes on her, and she almost showed him her engagement ring, but then realized it could give away her Monty safely across the ocean.

Shego always knew that Kim and Ron - whose class she substituted for - would catch on, and it happened the day she was discovered by her brothers.

How they found her was hardly important; what mattered was that they found her in Middleton. Thankfully, she was saved by Kimmy and Ronald, and the naked mole rat. Who else did she have to go to other than the ones who saved her, and who else to believe her story besides the teenagers who she hated when she was evil? She found that the more time she spent with them, the more they got to know each other - and the more fun they had - there was a tiny part of her that didn't want to go back to being evil.

If there was a way she could contact Monty and get him here with her, get to know Kim and Ron as she had, but if she did, then chances were that Team Go would go after him. Monty was strong enough to get away from them if that ever happened - hopefully.

Besides her new friendship with Kim, Mr. Barkin did not seem to take his interests elsewhere, so she supposed she could just play along for now. The double-date that resulted interestingly with her and Steve - or "Stevie", as she playfully called him - and Kim and Ron, but then the news had to come on and report the crimes of the once-heroic Team Go...and she crushed altogether. She might have left them a long time ago, but they were still her family. Just as Drakken was her family. She would never admit it, but she found herself caught between the line of good and bad in that direction.

Things went back to normal when she, Kim and Ron confronted her brothers and then turned the attention back to Electronique, the antagonist of them all. Amusingly enough and not so, it had been fun to see the sidekick and boyfriend of her temporary friend be struck by the Attitudinator - just briefly becoming the wicked Zorpox again, like that one time. The look on poor Hego's face!

Now that Electronique was going back to where she belonged, Drakken arrived in time to take her back to her life. Though she and Kim were back to good girl versus bad girl, she found herself looking at the pictures they took together in the photo booth and actually let out the bottled, humiliating rage that came back to the front of her conscious. She set the pictures aflame in time for Drakken to approach her and ask for her "help" - and she just as soon as vomited inside when she found out he just needed her help with opening the _pickle jar_. While she'd been gone, he couldn't even make his favorite sandwich and couldn't even get any of the henchmen to do the deed for him. She hissed at him when she finally tore the thing apart - if not destroying it - before giving it to his giddy self.

Couple more activities gone awry - the seaport in which Drakken ended up possessed by some pirate's spirit, then Smarty Mart in which she blew off dating its CEO because of his rebellious son calling her "possible new mom"; that last one was only for her own distracting amusement, so she could snatch what he owned behind his back for herself and her across-the-ocean fiancée - and now she deserved another break that Dr. D saw coming miles away by now.

"Well, now that you are taken care of," Shego said snidely, "I have other business to take care of."

He knew good and well _who_ she was talking about. "Well, I wish you good luck on that, Shego," Drakken told her as he went about to put himself at ease, telling her still no world conquest plans. "And do me a favor? Bring him back here with us. He shouldn't be alone in that castle of his any longer. I might use some life in this place after spending much of it alone without you..."

She smiled at him. Yeah, Monty should be away from his castle for awhile, but it was also the place where he was surrounded by everything he needed for his own reasons. It made her wonder how he kept himself busy, what he did best, because he never did tell her what he was going to do next while they would be apart...and oh, when she got to Castle Fiske, her heart splintered into pieces when she saw that the place was empty.

"Monty?" she cried out, trying not to panic. "Monkeys?"

No Monty.

No monkey ninjas.

No warm fires.

No nothing in here.

Her heart grew as cold as the air. What had happened? Something went terribly wrong, and she knew it. Taking a few deep breaths, Shego forced herself to remain calm. She would get to the bottom of this. DNAmy couldn't have been involved again, could she? Or could Monty be in jail at Kimmy's hands? If he was, then she would spring him out like his monkeys did for her. Yet even that did not shake off the feeling of terror in her heart and her blood. Perhaps his study could tell her what she needed to know.

"Oh, damn it!" she cursed when she saw the scattered mess again. Monty really never had it in him to clean his own disorderliness up when she was gone. "Now, how do I know what you were up to, huh?" Agitated, she found herself kneeling down, pushing through old pages and books but being careful to not ruin them, in case he ever came home and saw that she'd accidentally ruined something. He would not be happy with her.

How was she even supposed to know where to look for him if she didn't know what he'd found for his path to becoming the Monkey King?

She squeezed her eyes as she collapsed in despair. She felt lost, helpless, surrounded by only memories when she had no idea if he was dead or not. His monkeys were nowhere to be found, so she had no help other than Drakken back at the lair, and he was a man of science, not magic.

Shego ceased to be for the moment, and Selena Gough rearose from the recesses of her heart and subconscious, finding herself looking at the glove which covered the ring she still wore. She took the tip of her forefinger between her teeth and pulled it off to show the opposite gems forming a powerful force, and mournfully sang in the air which echoed her thoughts.

 _"Monty, where are you this moment? Only in my dreams - you're missing, but you're always a heartbeat from me. I'm lost now without you; I don't know where you are...I keep watching, I keep hoping - but time keeps us apart."_

She wasn't sure where she heard these words, but who sung them originally? She didn't care about anything, other than letting loose her fears.

 _"Is there a way I can find you? Is there a sign I should know? Is there a road I could follow to bring you back home?"_

It was then and there that her stomach clenched and knotted, spreading the waves of nausea throughout her body, rising through her esophagus, but she did not have it in her to throw up. Even though it did cause her to choke on the song.

~o~

Winter was fast approaching, and it had taken Amy Hall so long to track down what had happened to her Monty-kins. She'd been in Japan with her cuddly friends and gorillas when she happened across the monkey ninjas still there, having being on the loose and unable to retrieve their master who had vanished from being. She did not know how to process what they meant - she learned what they said because of her gorilla guards - before it dawned on her that Monty was in the mountains and...

She paled. "Oh, no, Monty wonty, you aren't..." Her voice failed her.

But wait, if he was dead, then it would be wise to just leave him there, but that wasn't what the monkeys meant, wasn't it? She knew there was one thing to do, because after several weeks, where was that green whore Shego whose heart he claimed he belonged to? She couldn't be all that smart enough to piece that her lover who was supposed to be Amy's was here. If she had, she would have done it months ago.

This was her revenge against Shego for knocking her out and taking Monty in Africa: she was getting her cuddling monkey back if that was the last thing.

Amy had help in finding the place which was deep in the canyon of Mount Yamanouchi - where the ninja school itself was located - and there were warnings that this was a scary resting place of some dark god called the Yono, but it took a lot more than some spooky myth to scare little ol' her. The monkey ninjas excitedly pointed out the place because they'd been here before with their master. Leaving it for them as well as the gorillas to do the digging, Amy could hardly control her thundering heart as she couldn't wait to whisk her true love away from this wretched, gloomy place.

Overhead, the sky darkened with more clouds that came to obscure even though there was no moon tonight. She bit her bottom lip nervously. They needed to hurry before anyone came -

"Hold! That is the Yono's burial ground. You cannot take what is evil from its resting place."

The digging stopped, and all attention was focused on the trio of people in black garments - ninjas, she guessed - that assembled before her and the group of apes and monkeys. They had been here all this time and chose to show just now. Amy narrowed her eyes. If they wanted to try and stop her from taking her beloved, if they wanted a fight, then they got one.

"I'll take what I want from here, because he's all mine," she breathed, then raised her voice. "Boys, get them!"

 **Please, no one shoot me, because it's been awhile since I saw the episode "Stop Team Go!", so I could not remember if the warehouse the Go Team was zapped into other personalities happened in Go City or in Middleton.**

 **It's been extra difficult to do her search for Monty, because this is months before "Graduation" to cover, and in "To Kiss a Monkey Statue", she and Drakken dug him up before DNAmy raided the lair and had the monkey ninjas taken down so she got the petrified Monty back, and of course, Shego sought revenge. ;D Let's see how this goes now with the different kind of help she gets...**


	3. Melancholy

**I had thought this fic would only be two chapters, but as it turned out, I was wrong. More ideas came to mind, in regarding to how Shego retrieves her lover's statue, involved the great attempt to avoid making it similar to "To Kiss a Monkey Statue" - and this time she has help. :D**

Chapter Three

Melancholy

Months of searching, and she got nothing, which tore her up inside that she hid well - or so she thought - when she continued her best to be agitated at Drakken over the littlest of things. Anything to deal with the pain of not being able to find Monty and the monkey ninjas.

"I'm telling you," Drakken was saying as he knelt over the newly done floors of the lair while she reclined comfortably on the cushioned chair, engaged in the latest of the _Examiner,_ "getting the floors replenished was money well spent! It looks fabulous!" She rolled her eyes, watching him only from the corner of her eyes. He was sitting up on his knees before the small bridge that interrupted the small streamed mixed with the pipeline ocean coming in along with the chemicals that sometimes were accidentally spilled in. "You know, we really should have had the place repainted while we were at it. I mean, you know, a penny in for a pound..."

But Shego was no longer interested in him as she refrained laughter as she read about Professor Dementor's latest bust - but it was not by Team Possible. Yet Dr. D's attention was captured away from the irritating talk of the slightly renovated lair. "Looks like Dementor won't be using the time share for awhile," she said casually.

"Oooh, what happened? Busted by Kim Possible?" He leaned over her shoulder to try and read it with her.

He wished. "No."

"Busted by the sidekick, uh...what's his name?"

"No."

"The naked mole rat?"

"No." Exasperated, she showed him the name, who happened to be a not-so-famous member of her family. Drakken's eyebrows rose before they dropped.

"Cousin Larry...never heard of him."

"Of course not." Shego closed the paper and leaned against the back of the chair, wishing she could go to sleep from boredom...but when she did, she would have the dreams that sometimes had her waking and screaming which caused poor Dr. D and a handful of the henchmen to run into her room, finding her half-naked in black lace lingerie and sweating like a pig, then shrank out of there when she caught them staring too long out of sheer stupidity. "So, what else do you want to do about the lair?" She felt inclined to leap out and make another heist, then shoot down Kimmy when she and the boyfriend popped up until next time.

"Mmm..." He tapped his chin thoughtfully and made the face that told her he was thinking hard - or maybe TOO hard. "...I don't know yet. I'm thinking about the next move against the world, but not sure what yet. Something I never tried before."

She made an exasperated scoff, knowing where this was going. "Aye-yah, have fun with that," she said sarcastically.

He frowned at her. "Shego, what is the matter with you?"

"What?"

"Look, I understand we haven't been able to find your fiancée, and not to be cold, but do you miss Monkey Boy so much that you are more lippier than ever these days?"

"Yeah, because of barely a year and nothing of him!" she yelled, erupting only to be interrupted by a startled cry from the other room. "Oh, great..." She threw her hands in the air and started in the other direction in which she had prepared a special room since first discovering what had begun in the absence of the man she was supposed to marry, whom she searched almost the entire globe for with no clues of his whereabouts. A golden opportunity he had missed out on.

~o~

 _Eight months earlier..._

When she got back to the lair, she'd finally had it in herself to dash for the bathroom - the nearest one she could find - and let loose what whirled in her poor stomach which got worse when she flew herself over the sea. Drakken looked up from his paperwork and gawked when she zoomed past him, even heard everything but waited till she was out. Glaring at him, she wiped her mouth. "What?"

"Shego..." he said slowly. "...are you okay?"

"I don't FEEL okay," she snapped. "Monty isn't home, and neither are the monkey ninjas. Something is not right."

His eyes widened, and he scratched his head nervously. "W-wh-what? That has to be suspicious, Shego. He didn't even leave you a note or something?" He just had to ask that stupid question, didn't he?! Growling, Shego towered over him and drove him back by three.

She did not know if this was herself or out of control hormones, but she didn't care. "NO, HE DID NOT LEAVE ME A NOTE, D! Not even a trace or a clue to tell me what he was going to do now! His castle is scattered with his textbooks and ancient spells that it could be any one of them! What can I do now, huh?! _This isn't like him!"_

Shego reeled when he dared to put his hands on her shoulders and take her into his grasp, shaking her hard enough to snap out of her rant. "Shego, listen to me!" he barked. "I agree wholly that this isn't him, but for bejesus' sakes, pull it together! Crying over him and panicking won't help! Just put your big girl panties on so we can get started?!"

Something inside her broke heavier than a branch at the term of phrase about her femininity. Aghast, she didn't know how to react, before her bubbling fires arose with the plasma through her nails. "What...did...you...say...about...my...?" she asked slowly and dangerously as she advanced on him.

Drakken held up both his hands in surrender. "Now, wait, I did not mean it like that, Shego," he begged. "Just, please, calm, for your future hubby's sake, please?"

She was more than ready to scream again when another wave overcame her and sent her falling to the ground and vomiting again. Drakken exclaimed and stepped back, yelling for a mop to be brought in. "Shego, what happened?!" he exclaimed. "What did you eat before you got back?!" He knelt down beside her, helping her sit back up, and she took a few shallow breaths, feeling her head whirl and her vision blur. But she could still hear him.

"I didn't get food poisoning," she managed. "I've been like this since...since I was at the castle..."

"I think maybe an examination is in order," Drakken announced, helping her stand and guiding her out. "After that, I'll draw the final test results and see what is going on..."

~o~

 _Present_

Eight months of hell was as far as toleration would allow it, after Dr. D performed every exam he could think of in his limited brain, and the surprise was every bit of a shock if not a terrible one: she was pregnant with Monty's child.

"Why, Shego!" Drakken exclaimed when the results came in positive. "You're going to be a mommy!" Even the so-called good news didn't ease her turmoil and wrecked emotions. Yep, she was having a baby...except its daddy wasn't even here, and no one knew where he was. There was a zero chance of even asking Kimmy about it, if she had anything to do with it. Besides, she'd contacted Senor Senior, Sr., the man with connections, and Monty wasn't in jail. In fact, no one had seen or heard of his whereabouts - and there was a positive chance DNAmy didn't either, which made Shego feel relieved. She never asked the vulgar woman in pink, and she didn't plan on it.

Shego laid back in bed and stared up at the ceiling, placing both hands - both gloves gone so she felt her still-flat belly and even fingered the ring from Monty, bringing a tear to her eye. She never even thought about having a baby, and yet this didn't feel right. He was supposed to be here, yet he didn't seem the type to have experience with raising a child, but then again, she didn't either.

After the incident with Kimmy losing her memory, the end of her first trimester only got worse, but she didn't lose the baby. It was the fact that she needed to be alone for awhile, having felt like enough happened already. Drakken didn't seem to like her decision, but what else could he do?

She was flying back to Fiske Castle, and when she did, to her shocking surprise, the monkey ninjas were all there!

"You guys!" She cried and laughed with them as she accepted them all in a smothering group hug. "I was wondering where you all were. And where is Monty?" she asked when they broke off. They looked at each other before ooking and whimpering, which told her it was bad...or worse. Her stomach churned and flip-flopped, the baby with her even though it was only a few months along. Winter was barely on the horizon, and the weather here in England was notorious. "Where is he?" she repeated.

They screeched and began to pull her away towards the direction of Monty's study, and she almost groaned. "I already looked there, but I could not find anything that could point me to him. Not even a journal, much less knowing what magic monkey thing on his list..." She stopped talking then and there when a monkey ninjas, a female named Kika, handed her an old-looking scroll, and another showed her an opened textbook, causing her to gasp at the devilish looking thing in both items, as well as the name, and she could read some of the archaic language that she let the monkeys hear with her, all cowering into each other.

 _"Yono the Destroyer...an ancient simian deity with the power of destruction and abilities beyond comprehension. Casted down from the heavens and cursed forever, the black god himself will strike a bargain with the one who summons him. The Han is the balanced counterpart, but if the summoner fails to acquire the other half of the same mystical force, then he or she shall be doomed and walk the path of the Yono, damned to serve as the guardian of the Dark Shrine of the Yono for all eternity..."_

Shego collapsed to her knees, dropping the book in front of herself. It bounced off some dust particles and closed without real damage done, and the monkeys shrieked when they saw the way she clutched her stomach, obviously guessing that she was pregnant with their master's child, coupled with her own sorrow. They gathered protectively around her; she leaned into them all, weeping hysterically. This was no Moodulator or Attitudinator doing the trick to her emotions; this was real.

"Monty...how could you do this?!" she wailed. He...he'd traded his soul for greater power! How could he go so far as to do this to her? She screamed and cursed him, cursed the Yono...cursed Kimmy and those who sided with her. She was more alone than ever. She'd lost him, lost Monty forever, and their baby would never know its father...

She stayed here in the castle for awhile, for a few months at most, reclusing herself at best but had the monkeys with her. They took care of everything she needed, helped her relax, and she got out once in awhile to go into the town. Reckless activities were out of the question because of general medical rules for pregnant women, which made her insane to no end. A few months progressed into the end of her pregnancy which she'd gotten through on her own without help - except going to the local doctor under an alias - before she felt the contractions near the end of the eighth month.

Shego was going to have the baby earlier than expected.

"Oh, God, guys," she moaned when she reclined in bed, "I don't know if I can do this alone anymore. I survived alone like this...but I miss Dr. D." They ooked and nodded, telling her that she isolated herself from him and the world long enough, but this was all just to feel Monty's unseen presence, remember all their times together - but it all ended with her failure to find a counteract to the Yono's curse. From what the monkeys told her, to go straight to Simia Canyon in Mt. Yamanouchi would be suicide because it was possible the ninjas of the local school would be guarding it now, ensuring no one else would come near the devil's tomb again. Shego sniffed, because if that was her man trapped in another world, then she would gladly risk everything she had, but the jaw-gritting decision was final.

And right now, as embarrassing as it was, she needed Dr. D here to help. "Could you guys get to my jet and call the doc?" she asked the monkeys, wincing as she was hit with another contraction.

~o~

He did not speak any language known to monkey, no pun intended, but when Drakken got the call, he could not understand a word the monkeys were saying, but he did guess it had to do with Shego. Having done the math in his brain, he snapped with lightning speed.

She had gone into labor a month early.

She was all alone across the ocean from him, and with monkeys of all creatures! He growled through his teeth as he called for the other person he needed as additional help. There was no way he could handle this alone. Shego had avoided him for the duration of her pregnancy, ignoring any medical treatments he wanted to give her because the disappearance of Monkey Fist had gotten to her that much. Drakken sighed - no, Drew Lipsky, drop-out and mad scientist, did just that. He was trying to just be there for Selena, the young woman he took in, and she was shutting him out, withdrawing into herself. Or was she still the same and just handling it in her own way, as she was prone to from time to time?

Well, those times were over. He and Killigan were on the way.

"Laddie, the green lass al' alone o'er there!" the mad golfer exclaimed as he piloted the blimp. "And ye could not be there earlier?!"

"Excuse me, Killigan, but she specifically needed to be at her fiancée's castle, and I had no other choice but to respect that wish. But now I am on my way there. She's due any minute now if I don't get there faster..."

"Aye, shut yer yap! This blimp won't go any faster than it can if ye keep pushing it!"

"Fine, whatever." Scoffing, Drakken folded his arms across his chest and looked the other way, with his assistant-daughter on his mind and worrying if something could go wrong before they got to that dreary, vast castle which hardly had any other residents besides a pack of ninjas monkeys and one Shego...

~o~

Now to hold him in her arms a few weeks later, and she just melted like she did the first time a stunned Dr. D pulled him from between her legs, and a squeamish Duff backed away with equal surprise, but the monkey ninjas screeched and cheered at the sight of their master's newborn; the majority even mourned that he had missed the wonderful moment. The mother herself agreed and wept burning streams that hit the sweet little face which was pale green like her own.

When she let one of her fingers be taken into his entire tiny hand, she glimpsed subtle strings of dark hair on the back of the palm. He'd inherited his father's genes, too.

"He's so cute," Shego had gushed when she held her baby boy close to her, relishing the suckling of her breast, nourishing him with the milk just before the eyes of the two men and the monkeys. Drakken, however, was used to these things as he'd delivered a few newborns in his past, but Killigan had yet to get accustomed. She giggled mischievously. Chippy jumped onto the bed and crouched beside her, fascinated by the sight of a human mother nursing her young.

"What are ye gonna name him, lass?" Killigan had asked after pulling himself together.

She'd frowned. She hadn't even decided on a name yet, and never did she think much about it without help and a lack of a female friend. "I...don't know," she confessed. Then Drakken saved her life.

"Why don't you call him after his daddy?" It was then and there that the light bulb flickered on. His daddy would definitely be honored, but to think about Monty made her almost cry again. It might also be her hormones and post-partum stress.

She looked down at his cute little face and closed eyes, pulling his toothless mouth from her nipple and belching a little to let her know he was finished being greedy. "Montgomery Fiske, Jr...Monty, Jr." Pulling her gown back over her bare breast, away from the men's eyes, she elevated her son so he rested over her breast like a pillow, falling asleep then and there. He had so much of his father in his features...

Every time from then on she would look at him, and she would see his father, her bones softening and threatening to give way. She had taken up being the one to change him, feed him and had to remain here in the lair at all times, which happened to drive her mad because she was prone to activity, adrenaline and occasional shopping. Babies really did signify change - _major change._ She did not know if she liked this or not. But whether she liked this or not, she couldn't ignore this life she'd carried within for lonely months, then brought in with the help of the man who was like a father, another who was a somewhat good friend and partner to them, as well as her lover's loyal monkey minions. This baby was a part of her and a part of Monty.

Shego brought him to her breast again in the present, relishing his small warmth and his innocent loving against her, knowing his mother could protect him from anything in the world. Now that she thought of it, in the future, if she ended up in prison again with Drakken, who would look after him? It was not like she had any true friends in existence...

Suddenly, a sudden explosion nearly knocked them off their feet. Junior started wailing, clutching onto his mother if not as greatly as she held him. Gritting her jaw, she stalked out of the nursery in time to see the smoking mess and shattered laboratory equipment - and Drakken covered head to toe with blue-green fluids and gunky parts. "Dr. D, are you trying to kill us all?!" she screamed, all the while rocking her son back and forth as she glared up at her employer.

"Hey, hey, please don't shoot me. I thought I'd test the latest compound of my newest plan, and this was NOT what I expected. It shouldn't have blown up!"

"In your face!" she countered, patting MJ's small back. "Just having to scare the baby when you didn't mean it -" Her attention shifted around the lair and grimaced. "And look - spoiled the floors, didn't you!"

"It was an accident!" he insisted.

"Yes, and do you know what that means? We have to be on the move for a new lair for your latest stupid scheme!"

"My schemes are NOT stupid, Shego!"

The arguing went on for awhile before it became clear to them both that it was not helping the baby. She almost groaned. "What am I going to do now with him?" she asked her employer in exasperation.

Drakken scratched his head, wearing that look whenever he was in deep thought, before it brightened, and he reached for MJ with both arms. "Let me." Raising an eyebrow, she handed the baby to him and watched as he rocked him the right way, all the while whistling the tune _Rock a'Bye Baby_ to him until he was snoring sound asleep. Shego watched in amazement, her anger and frustration forgotten for the moment that her child had been serenaded in the aftermath of a heated breakout.

The smell in the air reminded her that they should renovate the place again, but time was short. It was time to get back to work now.

Soon, she and Drakken were leaving the lair, but she couldn't bring the baby with her. That protective mother side of herself had to kick in, and leaving MJ - the shortened version of his name - with Duff or the Seniors was out of the questions. Drakken had to make the suggestion, and it made her growl with frustration, but how could she turn it down?

"My brothers...of course," she said sarcastically.

Shego was not looking forward to this, not at all. She never even told them she was pregnant; their reaction might be a mixed bet. "Why not?" Drakken said, enthused. "They would be delighted to meet their baby nephew for the first time in a few weeks. Besides, what better, safer place than with career supervillains?"

Snarling, Shego looked between him and into Monty, Jr.'s emerald eyes - her eyes - set in his father's face, and reluctantly agreed. Her family was the best, safer option then. A small part of her could use a relaxation in the frozen mountains and in a hot tub until she fell asleep while whatever whack new step Drakken would plan next was in the makings.

And when she finally learned what it was, she literally wanted to smack him. "An army of _killer plants?"_

He was in the midst of his genius ranting when he stopped to raise an eyebrow. "Did you guess or did you have to read my notes?"

"All this time, Dr. D, I was hoping you'd be dangerous, but NO, you had to get creative!" High chances that would be a flop as always - and guess who showed up when she suited up after finishing her muscle-relaxing spa.

Kim Possible and the dopey BF who was ever complaining about losing his pants...and little did she know along with Dr. D that this would be the last time they had a violent confrontation with _each other_.

~o~

If anyone had to ask Amy Hall WHY she had to come out here to watch the award given to Dr. Drakken and his sidekick - both of whom had helped the little meanie Kim Possible against the unknown forces that nearly destroyed the world - she had no better answer, but if anyone dared to ask her how she felt about being here, it was disgusted. Because of one woman in particular.

To even _look_ at Shego on the podium as she smiled with her employer who turned out to be a "hero" made her stomach turn. For the time being, she didn't look at the geneticist, or did she? Amy did not see a sign of it. There was a small part of her wanting the other woman to, because of her prize that was carted with her, with help of Adrena Lynn who had to call it _freaky!_ Poor Monty had not been revived, with any luck, and it broke her heart that he could not be real flesh and blood, that she could not "be" with him that way, but at least he wasn't able to run away from her anymore. She had him; that was all that mattered.

Her stoned cuddle monkey aside, she noted that the other villains around her were far from enthused that Drakken had been hailed for his "heroic" efforts, and Shego was beaming with him. DNAmy could hardly care less, even the idiot who was called him "Drakken #1" with the waving hand sign to show his support was full-on, therefore marking him as a nuisance in the eyes of Senor Senior Sr. and his son, Lynn, Killigan and so forth.

"Agh, can you believe this, Amy?" Lynn complained after the festivities as she agonized over helping Amy carry the statue into the café where everyone gathered to gossip about the recent events. "Drakken helps Kim Possible save the world, and proves he's 'better' than us?" She laughed. "It's funny, isn't it, Amy?"

She had to let loose a laugh of her own, even as she looked upon the forever fearful face of her Monty-kins. "Yes, it is hilarious," she agreed. "Makes for a happily ever after for us all."

~o~

Who ever thought that she and Drakken would be called _heroes?_

The Lowardians were defeated, and the sidekick had been the one to deliver the final punches. Goodie, goodie, Drakken had to miss out on that. She'd seen it with her own two eyes, and what a show it was. What was more: Dr. D and his mutagenic plant powers helped out. At least his genius proved way better than it had in years. Shego did not remember being this proud of him as she was now.

The near destruction of Earth made her think back to their careers, how their own attempts never ended well. Spitefully so, she admitted that the Lowardians would have done much better - but if Kimmy and her boy weren't there, then they would have succeeded. Shego could not imagine how it would have been if her son and her brothers, besides herself and Dr. D, would have been taken prisoner or annihilated altogether. She knew she would have responded with more aggression than she had ever given.

"Get real, no one is meant to take over an entire world - except those guys."

Words to live by, she supposed. Her days as an evil sidekick were numbered now. She had a baby waiting back home to take home, after her and Drakken's mingling with the other villains following the medal services and flashy camera shots...and that was when her world fell apart as quickly as it had been together.

She saw it - or should she say _him?_ \- at the café while she went to get some more Coco Moo, and just almost choked on it when she diverted her attention in the direction where the table seated with Adrena Lynn and _DNAmy_ also carried a stand-out that stirred up quite the buzz of whispers amongst others who stole an uneasy peek...and caused Shego's heart to drop into her stomach before exploding and turn her back immediately.

The statue...it looked like...

Her entire body grew cold at once, her flesh creeping and her blood turning to ice. She squeezed her eyes and tried to count and not jump right to conclusions. Despite what she told Kimmy's BF, the idiot, she was past any rational thinking. After almost a year, unable to go to the very place she'd been told about by the monkey ninjas, she had just seen -

"Shego?"

"Drakken!" she growled through her teeth after getting it together, wheeling around to face him. "You just had to sneak up on me like that."

He clasped his hands in front of him. "Agh," he said in agitation, "I can't take another moment with Dementor. I'd been embarrassed about my 'deeds', then I told him about the story of my blue skin, and now I need your help -"

"Well, I'll help you if you help me," she told him, then put her cup of Coco Moo down and turned him halfway around to the freakish sight. His jaw dropped. He sputtered for a few seconds before finding his voice.

"Uhhh...eh...Shego," Drakken uttered nervously, "is that...what... _who_...I think it is?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "Don't look now, but I think it's Monty. It's really him."

She had every reason to believe it was him. After all this time, and she'd seen him - why had she not seen this before? Didn't Amy have him all this time?! Surely, Shego would have known at once, but during the ceremony, she'd been too preoccupied to pay full attention even though she knew who had come to witness. Now she wanted to hit herself in the head for it.

It enraged her to know that _DNAmy_ had found him - found him before SHEGO, his lover and the mother of his child, had her chance! She said she was going to pay her back, and this was the last straw.

"Dr. D," she said under her breath, "I think this is our chance to strike."

He chewed his lip. "I...don't know, Shego. In a public place? I think this calls for careful planning and precision..."

She wanted so much to scream at him, scream loud enough for all to hear, and then swipe her fiancée's statue here and now - but on second thought, maybe he was right. Maybe...

A light bulb went up in her brain then and there.

"Dr. D - I think a call to Kimmy is in order."

 **There you have: she'll ask for Kim's help, so let's see how things turn out. Stay tuned!**


	4. Revival

Chapter Four

Revival

"Shego, this is so a surprise," the redheaded young woman stated as they stood face-to-face for the first time in a couple weeks that passed. Middleton was under reconstruction after the "attack from overhead" which had sent a scare across the globe like a classic UFO tale. Well, it was, only it DID actually happen - but how many were willing to believe that?

Shego huffed and put her hands on her hips. Currently she was in a long-sleeved black dress embroidered with white roses; the other's summery getup was ruffled and colored yellow at the top, ending with coral like the setting tropical sun. There was no fighting today, to which the teenager was grateful, and the older woman saw it in her eyes. However, as much as there was a tiny part of her that still spited her, Shego didn't want to break it out. She was here for one purpose that didn't involve shooting plasma at the young heroine whom she had just helped save the world.

"So, you just had to leave a hit on the site at a time like us trying to clean up our town, and others around us are doing the same," Kim stated, hands on her hips and mimicking, but she didn't look frustrated.

"Yeah, I didn't like the idea, but I got my own reasons." Suddenly, she found herself wondering why she even bothered contacting this girl, but Dr. D insisted that if she wanted her fiancée and father of her child back, this was her last option. If DNAmy still carried her Monty around, then she must have her armed gorilla guards and cuddly friends at all times. More hands were in order, unless Kimmy here had better things to worry about as she implied.

Could helping a former villainous sidekick and arch-rival retrieve her lover's petrified form count as important? If you asked Shego, it was more important than anything else now.

An eyebrow rose, an amused smirk joining. "Such as?"

"Such as...helping an old foe get her man back from someone she hates as much as he did."

It was right then and there that an uncomfortable silence followed as the priceless expression on Kim's face was something she wanted to laugh over but did not have it in herself. "Y-y-you -" the redhead stuttered. "You have a...guy, Shego? I never thought you'd score." The insipid giggle she tried to stifle behind her mouth made the green-skinned siren furious.

"You got a problem there, Kimmy?" she snapped. "You're not the only one who has a BF to last."

Both hands were held up, and a step taken backwards by one. "Okay, okay, don't get all high horse on me. So, you need my help with a boyfriend." With the way Kim said it, she was having a bit of a hard time believing Shego, the woman she fought against for years, had a boyfriend and was just now telling her. "What's the sitch?"

Now that she had to ask, Shego felt herself itch inside, which became more and festered like fire, spreading her frustration and wondering if the kid could even understand how she felt. Sure, she had her sidekick as her boyfriend, but she didn't even had a baby yet; it wasn't Shego's business to know if a marriage proposal between them anytime soon was in the question.

"You just got to know, don't you?" Suddenly, her skin felt like it was going to get a burn if they didn't get under the shade. They were currently on the beach in Maui, a public place, and far away from Middleton. Ron and the rodent weren't anywhere around, not that she cared right now. Seeing that Kimmy's fair skin needed the protection, she was the one to suggest that they get under a cabana. Reserved for them, they were also given non-alcoholic refreshments, such as a virgin Pina Colada for herself and a strawberry smoothie for Kimmy. "So, I'll spill, Kimmy, and maybe there is no easier way to explain," she said at last, gritting her teeth, "but Monkey Fist..."

At the mention of the name, emerald eyes widened. "Monkey Fist," Kim repeated, her expression reverting to that of anger for a moment before it softened. "You don't know what happened, do you, Shego?"

"All I know is that I saw a statue of him, carried around by none other than DNAmy, in front of my eyes at the award services, and she had to insult me with his memory like that!" Shego snarled, digging her nails into her glass before taking a long, loud slurp through the straw just for the heck of it, making the other woman cringe.

"You saw...his statue..."

The way she spoke, slowly and drawn out, made the raven head want to slam her glass on the table. "Don't make me repeat myself, Kimmy," she hissed. "Are you going to tell me if you know about this or not?"

The younger one swallowed. "Well, y-yeah, but I don't know if you'll believe what happened," she said.

"Try me."

"Okay, then, here goes nothing..."

~o~

"Aye, so the red-haired lassie and her boy are gonna help us save Monkey Boy," Killigan stated back at the lair as they assembled everything in the laboratory. The baby was put down asleep in his room, and occasionally when the Scotsman would raise his voice by accident, Drakken would pipe him down if they didn't wish to wake little Monty, Jr. or his mommy would have both their heads.

"Ngnh, that's right!" Drakken stated, unsettling as it had been when he was forced to just follow the cheerleader's lead aboard the Lowardian ship. To see Warmonga again would have been a warm welcome if he hadn't accidentally tricked her into believing he was the "blue one" she was looking for. Nevertheless, kicking butt with his genius floral mutation had been sweet enough. "And when we do, I'm getting to work right away and see what we can do to get him back to his old self."

However, despite his confidence, the question had to come to mind: what if they couldn't bring Monkey Fist back to life? He couldn't be dead, but what if whatever he tried couldn't work? He'd be the one who killed Shego's lover and the father of her child. He did not want to get anymore blood on his hands; he wasn't shy about it before in his lifetime as a career mad scientist, but this was Monkey Fist who was supposed to be his somewhat son-in-law before -

And Killigan _had_ to ask, "What if ye can't bring him back, lad?" Nervously as a mouse under a cat's scrutiny.

Oh, ngnh, he hated that question! "Oh, I hate being asked that..." He looked up at the same time as the golfer when voices entered the air.

"Whoo, this place hasn't changed much, has it?" Oh, the buffoon! If _he_ was here, then that meant -

"Not really." Kim Possible! What were they doing here? He blinked then, realizing how idiotic the question was. Shego was tailing right behind them, gaining the leading foot and being the hostess.

"Keep your voices down, will you both?"

"Why?" the buffoon had to ask, followed by a sudden burst of cries from the opposite direction, and all heads turned there. Shego snarled through her teeth and stalked down there, leaving the young couple to turn their baffled attentions to see the azure-skinned scientist and the golfer there. Drakken had to admit that awkward applied nicely. "Aw, Dr. Drakken, Duff Killigan," the blond boy said, shifting on his feet but otherwise standing with his head high. "We didn't expect to see one of you here."

Killigan sniffed. "Neither did I, laddie, expect to see ye comin' along."

Possible looked back and forth between them with both eyebrows raised. "Boys, we're not going to fight today, are we? Not after we helped each other and the world?" she asked Drakken with a cocked brow that made him shrink inside. As much as he hated how his reputation had been marked by his "heroics", he did have many reasons to feel good about himself. At least he earned some respect from the world as well as this girl, his longtime nemesis.

"Eh...no, not at all," he answered hastily. "In fact, Kim Possible, I'd like to know what brings you both here -"

Shego announced her return mingled with cooing. The baby was in her arms. "They're going to help us like we helped them, Dr. D." She hoisted her son up in her arms so his head rested against her bust as though it were his pillow. At the sight of the green-skinned little one, Kim's eyes grew to the size of saucers, but her boyfriend let out an exclamation, causing the mother to halfway turn away protectively.

"Say one smart word about him, Ron," she dared, eyes narrowed to snake slits.

"Yeesh, I wasn't going to!" he protested.

She scoffed. "Sure you weren't."

Drakken decided to break it up. "Now, come, come now, children," he placated with both hands raised and stepping between them. "We're here to help and get along, not fight, right?" He stole a glance with Possible who crossed her arms over her chest and nodded with a smug grin. Was it his imagination, or was she being a little more friendly towards him after the episodes with the Lowardians?

"Right," she said, throwing her hair over one shoulder, now looking a bit awkward, though her boyfriend fared no better. "So, Shego, this is... _his_...?"

~o~

One wrong word about her precious baby boy, and all hell would break loose. The shock in Ron's brown eyes was obvious enough that her protection of MJ erupted without hesitation. "Say one smart word about him," she'd challenged, and nothing came out. But then Kimmy had to ask if it was Monty's especially after everything she'd told her that day on the beach.

"Yes," Selena said curtly, dropping the identity the younger woman always knew her as. The baby grunted and reached up to put his fingers in his mouth, hooking his dark green eyes on Kim curiously. "He's Monty's, therefore mine as well. Don't you see his daddy in him?"

Ron's eyes were still bulging. "Yeah, I see the monkey hands and feet, alright," he said, pointing. His naked mole rat chattered and squeaked, jumping back into his master's pocket, sticking his head back out. At the sight of him, MJ burst out cooing and reached even though he was a long way from petting the rodent.

"Monty vanished before I found out I was pregnant," Shego told him, reversing her attention between him and Kim, then back to Drakken and Killigan, both of whom nodded for her and had been with her all this time, "and even when I gave birth. I went to his castle, but he wasn't there, and it was a while before his monkey ninjas found me again and told me about the Dark Destroyer."

"Yeah, he nearly destroyed us all!" Ron exploded, throwing his hands in the air. "He tried to take my sister, let the Yono put this woman I love -" He put his arm around Kimmy's waist and pulled her close, then motioned for his naked mole rat. "- and little buddy here, as well as the master of the ninja school to stone, and would have done the same to me if my sister hadn't beaten them both. I don't feel sorry that he brought what he got onto himself."

Her temper flashed that she quickly deposited Junior into a worried Killigan's arms, given he was the godfather, and flashed her plasma from her hands. "OH, REALLY?!" she screeched in rage, more than tempted to throw her balls on him, but sweet little Kimmy had to intervene yet again.

"Ron, outside, now." She took him by the arm and whirled around to pull him off into the distance, rather than actually taking it outside as she said. Seething, Shego turned to look at wide-eyed Drakken and Killigan together. The baby was whimpering as the Scotsman bounced him up and down in efforts to calm him down. Both were looking at each other and could not figure what to say, but what _was_ there to say while Kim tried to straighten him out? He insulted her Monty and his memory, but the softer side was in agreement that Monty did this to her and to himself; except it wasn't like they both knew they were going to have a child anytime soon, nor did they see it coming from a crystal ball point of view. It was a wrong that he caused, but it could also be fixed.

Her rapidly thundering heart was reacting in response to her out-of-control hormones that she forced herself to calm. The plasma fires retracted back into the cages of her system. "Aye, lass, please, there is no use in gettin' angrier at the lad," Killigan said. "Think of the wee one here and his daddy." He hoisted the baby upwards higher and held him out back to his mother who took him with a sigh and acknowledged that she was agreeing.

Kim and Ron were just coming back to her, and the redhead nudged the blond. "Hey, look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. How else do you want me to say it?"

"Well, nothing much, is there?" Shego snapped. "You said it yourself: Monty brought it on himself. You have no idea how it was for me when I asked myself over and over why he had to go and traded his soul for the last resort on you guys." MJ whimpered again as the words of his father's actions settled in. She shushed him and placed a kiss on the top of his head, the sight moving Kim.

"Can I hold him?" she offered, reaching out. Surprised, Shego complied and helped her hold the baby properly. Kim cooed and whistled as she rocked him gently. "Well, he might be a...odd one -" She really tried to avoid using the word "mutant", but it was obvious enough. "- but he's a real cutie."

For the first time, Selena Gough really smiled genuinely at Kim Possible.

Ron Stoppable stepped up then. "Okay, you're right, I do have more to say. I guess considering that you guys are a couple, and no kid deserves to be without their dad - though he could do better, in my opinion." That last part dropped to a mutter that both women heard and angrily exclaimed.

"RON!"

"Agh, alright! We'll help you out, but how are we even going to get him away from DNAmy? And HOW did she even get him away from Yamanouchi Mountain in the first place?"

"Yeah!" Rufus agreed, blowing his tongue.

Dr. D then stood in and called everyone to have a seat and then offered to make them all some tea. Once at what could best be called a kitchen table, the baby still in his mother's arms, the meeting began without anything sappy to say, no time to waste, which Shego was glad for. All she wanted was to get her monkey man away from Amy, worry about the rest afterwards.

Finally, the wait had better be worth it.

~o~

To use the word busy in the coming week was an understatement when the banded group put aside differences for the one goal in mind: to retrieve the statue of Monkey Fist from DNAmy's hold. There were only two places to have him, and it would be either her home or her lair in Mt. Middleton. Seeing the look on Shego's face made Kim Possible wince when the suggestion of the geneticist's little cottage was brought up.

"Puh-lease, to think about him there, notably in her bedroom - it makes me want to puke worse than I did when I was pregnant!"

Kim was not sure she wanted to know what sort of ideas, and ultimately decided she didn't. Last time she and Shego encountered was the end of the Lowardian battle, and heard that she and Drakken won the award for helping her and Ron. Maybe after that, they would quietly settle down or something after it was rumored their evil careers were down the drain, but she didn't bet on it.

What she never expected after graduation, and she and Ron would be helping their town rebuild, was Shego going to her and shocking her with the revelation that she was supposed to have gotten married to _Monkey Fist_ and had not long ago _given birth to his baby._

She never in a million years would have expected Shego of all people to become a mother, nor did she think it would be with the mutated monkey man who tried to destroy them all.

Ron was right in every sense Monkey Fist deserved to be petrified, walking the path of the Yono, because that was what she agreed on for what he did to Yamanouchi and several times to them and other innocent people in the past - and if he were to be brought back, would he really change if he learned he was a father now? Did he really have enough heart to ask _Shego_ of all people to marry him, keep his word that it would actually happen?

Based on the obvious signs in the older woman's eyes - as well as her voice and her body language - and the clear love she had for her baby, named Monty, Jr., gave her the answer: he certainly was a man of his word. But it was also obvious that a baby coming into the picture was not something they had planned.

She could not judge them now. She was helping someone even if it was an enemy. And now they were all in Killigan's blimp; well, she and Shego were in her jet along with Monkey Fist's monkey ninjas who were super excited to get their master back, surprise, surprise. Ron, Drakken, Rufus and Killigan were aboard the blimp, and the baby was back at the lair under protection of Drew's mother who was still on her son about settling down; to have Shego's infant son must be satisfying for the time being, to make that wish of being a grandmother stronger than ever.

"So, how long were you guys...seeing each other?" Kim asked just to break the ice between them, and the narrowed eyes didn't change anything.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I love Ron, so don't lie and say you didn't feel the same way for Monkey Fist."

Shego snorted and returned her attention ahead. "Look, just because I'm telling you this, and just because we have this one thing -" She held up one gloved finger to the side. "- in common, does not make us friends."

"But weren't we friends at one time?" Kim asked slyly, batting her lashes.

"I was under the influence of the Attitudinator!"

But there could have at least been _some_ amount of good left in her. "Right."

"Ugh, why am I wasting my time here? Fine, we've seen each other for almost a year - until he was taken away from me. He proposed marriage to me before he vanished."

Something inside her cracked. This had to have happened not long after the second to last incident in Japan, when she and Yori had been captured and used to get the third and final key in the volcano, while Ron and baby Hana fought Monkey Fist and his minions. He might have died beneath the rubble they'd left him under, but who got him out? The monkeys? Or HER? Somehow Kim could not bring herself to ask aloud. "And when did you find out you were pregnant?" she asked.

To her surprise, Shego didn't snap. "After I went back to his castle, after I was back to normal following Electronique," she answered with a slight smile that faded as quickly as it came. "But he and the monkeys were gone. I spent weeks searching and found nothing. I felt sick from both that and finding out I was having his baby. Dr. D and Killigan were there for me, but it didn't last because the monkey ninjas helped me through it. They showed me the Yono's stories, but I couldn't go all the way to Japan because I was pregnant. Not to mention, those ninjas must be pretty damned good."

Kim laughed without humor. "Yeah, they are."

"Which gave dear old Amy her chance," Shego suddenly spat. "And now I'm getting her for this. After that..." She stopped herself there, the unspoken question crystal clear just as they arrived at their destination:

What were they going to do to bring Monkey Fist back to being?

"Dr. D has been brainstorming the idea of a ray that penetrates stone, but he's not a geologist," the raven-haired woman stated bitterly, with an undertone of hope that he could bring back the father of her child. "He intends to study the kind of rock we have, but this isn't the time to take chances." Because the last thing she wanted was to lose him again just as she was getting him back, and they couldn't have that.

Kim didn't push her any further as they assembled the plan and positions. She still hated Monkey Fist for everything, but if Shego could keep him on his toes from now on, then that wasn't her problem. But as soon as she heard trouble, she would be on him like white on rice, father or not.

"If we get him back to normal," she said quickly, "are Ron and I invited to the wedding?" The look Shego gave her had to ask her if she was really serious at a time like this, and the answer was yes.

~o~

So, the boys would get Monty out while she and Kimmy took care of Amy and any of her Cuddle Buddies. It should be no problem, right?

She never thought she would be back at this sickeningly sweet place again, and by the looks of the garden again, it would have been too easy to have Monty's statue as a lawn ornament, made their job easier. No, Amy must want him CLOSE enough for whatever despicable fantasies she still had. Shego did _not_ want to think about what she did in bed if she had Monty in the bedroom with her, where it was just them...

It took her back to the time she and the monkey ninjas rescued him from those clutches in Africa.

 _"Lassies,"_ Killigan was saying through the speakers connected to the microphones invented by Kim's tech guy, _"we have ye backs if it gets outta hand."_

 _"That's right!"_ Drakken piped up enthusiastically. _"The vines will be ready to grab Monkey Boy as soon as you girls have him!"_ And who would have thought those mutated abilities would be put to good use after the Lowardians were beat? Shego laughed. As long as Amy was downstairs in her lab, or if she was in her mountain property, then this would be a no-brainer...

"She might have alarms that we have to avoid tripping," Kimmy was saying as they scaled the walls side by side, grapple gun hoisting them both up. There were two windows in the wall they climbed, and any one of them would be Amy's bedroom, so if Monty was there, she would heave a sigh of relief and get him out of here. "But if we get caught, we do what we do best," the redhead added, turning her attention and grinning broadly. Shego returned it.

"Just what I was thinking. I say bring it on!"

If they would break one of the windows, then she would oblige. Kimmy wouldn't object to that either, because she wasn't shy about that when she burst in on her and Drakken in the past. Even if Amy was in the same room, Shego would blast her away for her pleasure. If Kim wouldn't get a kick out of that, then SHE would, and had a right to. "We're getting in, and Wade already deactivated the security systems," she announced after speaking into her Kimmunicator on her wrist. "We're good to go; she won't get anything fishy on her feeds if she's downstairs still. And by the time she notices, we'll be out of there faster than Ron and Rufus finishing nacos."

Shego raised an eyebrow and laughed at the joke. If there were any good old cartoons she loved as a child, it was Scooby-Doo, preferably the mutt himself and his equally always-hungry human friend.

"Oh, look, there he is!"

She gasped when she looked through the window and saw what Kim did: there was Monty's statue in the bedroom. His back faced the window, arms outstretched and the side view of his face showing the frozen horror, but it WAS him. It took all of Selena's self-control to not break down and cry in front of her "partner" at the sight of him, thinking about how close they were now - but then her stomach lurched with the fear that they might end up killing him if they couldn't do what Drakken planned to do...

Glass shattered and littered across the floor following an eruption of green fire - but as soon as the two women were in the room, a ferocious roar bellowed from the corner of the pink, stuffed animal-filled room.

"Oh, great," Kim muttered. "Just once, I wished that we wouldn't have to face one of her cuddly creations."

Glaring up at the hideously tall figure of a bear with the face and winged arms of an owl - she did NOT want to know the actual name - that towered over them both, Shego raised her plasma-blazing claws in return. If it wanted intimidation time, it would get it. "Same here. You get Monty out while I take care of him for you."

"Oh, how exciting! You fight, I get the monkey man," Kim said sarcastically before barking into her earpiece. "Drakken, you on?"

~o~

Just what he was nervous about. Suppose the good old vines lost control on the statuary and destroyed him before they could get away alive? The buffoon looked at him irritably. "You know, panicking inside about this does not make it easier."

"Aw, quiet, buffoon! I got this."

He was outside the door of the blimp as it hovered over DNAmy's house, just outside the window Shego and Kim had broken through. But now he heard the monstrous bellow through the speakers as well as through the shattered window itself. Whatever it was that Amy cooked up now, he didn't want to know - but he also worried for the girls.

Gah, they could take care of themselves! What was he thinking?

"Vines!" he shouted. "Grab the statue!" He could see it from the angle of the air vehicle, so there was no trouble latching onto the thing around the waist and the arms, careful not to crush, and hauled it out of there without difficulty -

"YOU MEANIE DRAKKEN!"

"Amy!" he screamed, almost dropping the petrified Monkey Fist at the sound of _that voice_. Looking down, he saw the rotund figure in pink on the lawn, glaring daggers at him. The buffoon sided with him and gawked, whilst the naked mole rat spat down at her.

"DNAmy, bah!"

"Yeah, talk about bad timing!" the buffoon agreed. Behind them, Killigan was torn between getting them all out fast or waiting for the ladies. But they were not leaving without Shego - and definitely not leaving behind Kim Possible! "Sorry, girl, but you are not getting the monkey back! He belongs to his bride-to-be and baby waiting back home with him!"

"You're not taking Monty-wonty without going through me and my babies!" she yelled. "My newest baby up there was keeping watch, and I bet he's tearing apart your sidekick and Kimmy right now!"

Unfortunately, she was wrong, because by the looks of it, Shego and Kim were gaining the upper hand in dodging the bear-owl beast, which roared in agony at Shego's plasma fires. "Ladies, I think we better get going now!" he called down to them, grinning when his sidekick delivered one final fire across the monster's body and sent it through the wall of Amy's bedroom. Possible gave her one of her catchy appraisals before dragging them both out and standing at the window just as Drakken finished dragging the statue into the blimp. Seeing this, Amy howled and wept at the same time, falling to her knees.

"I searched long and hard for him, had long months of happiness with him, and you take him away from me before I could finish trying to get him back!"

Shego pushed Drakken aside and stuck her tongue down. "Sorry, but that's my job now, and when we have him back, you can forget about it and get it through your thick head finally!" she sneered. "You should know better than to take what's not yours, but you NEVER learn, do you, missy?!"

Killigan bellowed to them both to get inside so they could get the hell out of dodge. "On a fore, we blast out of here, mates!" And with as much speed as they could go, they were on their way back to the Caribbean.

~o~

"This is a device of my own making," Drakken was saying as they all stood assembled before the great ray that didn't look any different than the previous ones he either invented by himself or stole from others. The tip itself was aimed straight for the statue of Monty Fiske - and the anticipation had returned just like that. Shego held their son in her arms once more, looking at Kim and Ron from either corner of her eye.

Kimmy's gaze was stoic and calm, but a grimace threatened to come because she recalled all those times, and her boyfriend fared no better. His eyes were the hardest because he would never forgive Monkey Fist for threatening him and his sister, for anyone else he tried to harm, and for unleashing the Yono - that last part hardened her even more because he had to get himself taken from her and their son.

But no more. As soon as he was back, she would put him on his toes and make sure he never did this to them again.

"Is this really yours, or did you steal it?" Kim challenged with her hands on her hips.

The scientist slapped his hand over his face. "Nngh, do you have to ask at this time, Possible? You can take me in later, but I assure you, the reasons for this are 'good'." The quotation marks were plainly obvious to everyone in the room, the man himself included. "Now, as I was saying, in order for this to work on the stone structure - which is a form of granite beyond anything I have ever seen, but it's do-able, as you would put it," he told Kimmy with an awkward grin, but then it faded when his attention shifted, "but Shego, the energy we need to instill has to be from your hands."

She closed her eyes. MJ whimpered against her breast and held onto her. She was vaguely aware of the two young adults on either side of her, but she didn't acknowledge them completely. By transmitting her powers into Drakken's ray and firing her lover's statue meant putting her life on the line if that was what it took, therefore depriving their son of his mother, or maybe both parents if this failed...but it was a risk she had to take. They'd gone through extremes to get Monty, and they did; she couldn't turn back now. Shego _never_ backed out.

Opening her eyes again, she looked ahead and inhaled before letting it out. "I'll do it."

Drakken's face lit up even though he was still worried. "That's the spirit, Shego!"

Killigan was equally jovial. "Aye, lass, ye gonna be a happy woman!"

She swallowed and turned then to hand the baby to Ron, who started before she grasped him by both forearms and forced him to look her in the eyes. "You'd better make sure my son is taken care of if anything happens to me, or both of us," she hissed, "and the same goes for you, Kimmy."

"You can count on us."

She didn't want to hear anything from Drakken or Killigan as the former powered up the device and allowed her to step behind it, inserting both her hands and allowing the scans to tap into her system as the position was assumed...

...and an enormous pain surged through her as she charged forth enough firepower that could serve as her chakra. Her life-force that she was on the verge of draining for the one she loved in front of her very eyes. Lord Monty Fiske - Monkey Fist - her fiancée and the father of her son.

She heard her name being yelled over the racket and the agony that spiked through her, but she paid no heed and instead watched as the noxious green waves covered the statue - and the changes were evidently clear that it was time to cease the firing, but when she did, she collapsed away from the device at the same time the immobile form of Monty Fiske, restored to the flesh, crumpled facedown to the floor.

"SHEGO!"

"Fiske lad!"

She was caught by none other than Dr. D whilst her love was scooped up and brought over to be laid beside her, laying them beside each other, and amidst the burning and weak mobility of her own body, Shego was consciously aware that her left hand was being picked up, the glove pulled off and showing the ring she still wore after all this time, and placed into the other larger, calloused simian palm attached to a human limb. Warmth jolted through her for the first time in an eternity that she never realized actually existed until now. She didn't feel like she was dying, but she hurt more than she had when giving birth.

A hoarse cough snapped her attention to the side. Seeing his face, his eyelids fluttered before opening to find the sharp sapphire orbs staring overhead before flinching at bright light. He was about to bring his hand up to rub his eyes before his fingers closed around at the awareness of - "Selena...?"

 **Whoa, it took me FOREVER to plan this climax and work out all the details that made the difference. In Coin of Light and Darkness' story, Amy didn't have Monty's statue in her bedroom, but in this time around when Shego and Kim arrive, he IS there, and it affects just as much. Just think of it obviously: Amy is that sickening to have the object of her unnerving fantasies at the foot of her bed while she did whatever it was to keep herself fed. (sick face) Maybe I said too much.**

 **The owl-bear creation by DNAmy is in credit to my boyfriend, who is a member of D and D.**

 **Anyway, the help of how to revive Monty rather than "true love's kiss" was helped by daccu65 and Blue Kitsune, because it was that much more realistic that Shego's plasma and one of Drakken's devices would do the trick, and make the risk much more dangerous. And don't go away; the continuation will come in due time, but coming up next is a new oneshot unrelated to the series, and it is called "Shego's Dance". :D**


End file.
